True mate for Marcus
by Tarsina18
Summary: New moon with a different ending. Marcus finds his true mate in Bella
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

~Phone conversation~

(BPOV)

I entered the room clinging to Edward. Edward was safe, Edward wouldn't allow anyone to hurt me.

"So Bella is alive after all." A black-haired Vampire on thedias called out.

"No law was broken, remain secret to humans, let us leave, please." Edward bit out angrily. "Aro, please she is not threat to us. He growled at the leader's thoughts.

"And her status?" a blonde sitting on a throne demanded. "She is human. Death or Change!" He ordered angrly. My eyes were drawn to him nad his face showed contrmpt before meeting my eyes. His eyes widened before moving to Aro's side.

"Ciaus?" Aro asked bewildered at his brother's cation. He took ciaus's hand and gasped, "She is to be changed at a later date. You have 4 years." Aro declaired. "At that time present yourself to us or we will kill you." He added Edward nodded and turned to leave.  
>"Thank you for com-" The brown haired bother began before meeting my eyes. "She stays!" He snarled suddenly. Edwad jerked me towards him and a loud snap filled the room. I let out a shreik of pain at his action. My arm hung limply at my side. before stone arms were around me.<p>

"I'm calling Carlisle." Alice said pone already dialing.

~Alice is something wrong?~

~We need you in Voltarra~ She answered.

~gibe me five minutes.~ He answered hanging up on her.

"They will be here in 4 1/2 minutes." She told them with a small smile on her face. the time passed quickly and when the res to fo the Cullens arrived I looked at Carlisle and gave a grin.

"Dr. Cullen, My left uper arm is broken." I tell him a small laugh in my tone. He was by my side before I could blink. He shook his head at me and I could tell what he wanted to know. "Last time I was you my left arme was hurt too." I reminded him making him smile lightly. "Oh, and Jasper?" I called out to the empahth. He looked at me, fear in his eyes. "Never blamed you." His relief was projected through the air.

"Thank you, Bella." He said a smile on his face.

"Bella do you like this shirt?" Carlisle asked suddenly.

"It's a shirt, Carlisle." I answered dryly. He grinned and looked at the vampire holding me.

"Marcus, I can't help her with you holding her arms against her sides." He told the brown haired king. The arms released me so suddenly I started to flall backwards without the support. Carlisle grabbed my waist and steadied me. He chuckled and I couldn't help my grin. He suddenly ripped the sleeves off of my shirt and began setting my arm carefuly. Once that was done he pulled 3 cast materials out. "Blue Pink or purple?" He asked me retorically.

"Purple as you arleady know." I answered raiasing an eyebrow.

"You've lost weight and haven't been sleeping." He accused me.

"Depression does that to a person." I answer sharply. His head snapped up and his face showed his confusion.

"Why were you depressed?" he asked cautiously. My head snapped towards Edward, my expression full of disbeief.

"They don't know do they Edward?" I shout at him.

"Know what?" Esme asked worry filling her tone.

"How did he convince you to leave?" I demande dlooking at them.

"He told us you wanted nothing to do with us." Alice answered. I snort at the pradictable answer.

"He lead me out into the forest and told me I was a distratcion unworthy of his time. I will make it as if I never existed." I quoted to them. "He ran off leaving me, ALONE, knowing I would try to follow an sit was nearly dark outside." I inform them the hole in myh echest bakc and aching;. Jasper dropped to his knees, feeling my pain. "He blocked any chance of me contacting you and took everything I had of you or from you." I say feeling the hole depen and become raw. Jasper was panting in pain, and wondering how I could still stand. Every Vampire was staring at me in shock. "I got no goodbyes, from any of you." I accused argily. the entire Cullen clan glared at Edward in anger. the kings were ready to shread him on my behalf.

"We had no clue Bella. I am so sorry." Carlisle says from beside me. I then notice Jasper, still feeling all my pain, and take a deep breath. He looks at me as he feels my emotions disappear.

"Sorry Jasper." I whisper knowing he could hear me.

"I understand, Bella, I wouln't wish that on anyone." He answered simply.

"I know." I say gently.

"We better bet you home before your dad calls out the army." Emmitt says with a goofy face, trying to lighten the mood.

"She is staying." Marcus says sharply, his tone colored with possession and love.  
>"I have to go back. My father will worry and I have 5 months before I graduate High School!" I complain. "I can come back after that, but I won't abandon my father!." I promise turning towards the king insisting I remain. Our eyes met again and the rush of joy that I felt before came back.<p>

"I will go tith you then." He decided. "I won't allow my mate to go out of he palace without me." He informed his brothers. "Felix, Alec, get ready to come with me." He called ot his guard. They both bowed and left the room.

"Demitri, Jane, Afton, Retina, ready yourselves as well. " Aro stated. "Ciaus and I will join you, Brother. Chelsea,get Sulpic, Anthadora, and Dyatime, they are to hold dowm the castle." He added naming the former companions to himself and his brothers.

"The jet is ready, Master Marcus." Felix said entering the room.

"YOu called us, Aro?" A woman with Aro's looksasked.

"Sister, we are going out for a while you three know what to do." Aro answered his twin. SHe smiled and waived goodbye. Aro then led us to the private jet and we spent the next 12 hours on the plane flying to Port Angles. I slept with my head on Marcus's shoulder adn a fleece blanket covering me. I was woken by Alice when we landed. "Where to Bella?" Aro asked me, a gentle smile on his face.

"Forks. I need to call Charlie." I say pulling out my pone and turning it on. "17 texts and 45 calls?" I say bewildered. I call my voicemail and wince when I hear my dad's voice.

~Bells, Harry's dead, I amstaying with Sue for the weekend.

~Isabella Marie Swan, wha aren't you home? Jake is worried about you.~ He says yelling at me on my voicemail.

~Bella, when you return we need to speak to you. Come to Emily's please.~ Sam told my voicemail.

~Bells, Jake wants totalk to you ANSWER YOUR PHONE!~ Charlie shouts.

~Bella when you get this come over. We don't care if you have their company.~Sam ordered. I hung up and called Emily.

~Bella!, Good God, we thought you were dead.~ Emily cried into the phone.

~Emily, I am coming, get Charlie adn the pack~ I say then looking at the Voltorri. ~I am bringing the Kings with me, they won't harm anyone.~ I promised her before hanging up. "The pack are shape-shifters that take wolf form. They have been protecting me since the Cullens left Forks." I tell the three Kings. Marcus nodds and spoke for all of them.

"No harm shall come to them." He promised me, getting a bright smile from me.  
>"Thank you, don't be shocked if soem of them phase when seeing you, they are protectors of humans." I informed them.<p>

"Thank you for the warning." Aro says. "How do you want us to get to this Emily's place?" He asked his face showing confusion at my grin. I dialed another number instead of answering.

~Potr Angels, Fetch me please.~ I say before hanging up. "How long Alice?"

"2 Min." She answered. After they had passed a howl was heard from the woods. I walked towards it nad just in the treeline found my resset-fur covered best friend.

"Jake, I missed you." I say climbing on his back. "These are the Vampire Kings. Aro, Ciaus, and Marcus. With them is their guards. Come on let's go. I say before he starts running back to La Push. Upon reaching the treaty line the rest of the pack was waiting. "Their with me." I say as we breezed past them, vampires and all. When we stopped i could see Charlie's car parked infront of Emily's house.

"Who called the police?" Aro asked glaring at the car.

"Tecnically I did." I answered getting a look of confusion. "No cop killing." I said to them as I slid off of Jake, who moved back into the trees to phase human. He came out in a tank top and jean shorts. "Hey Jake, thanks for the warm run." I tell him with agrin. He snorted before letting out the traditional yelp to Emily who came running out.

"Bella!" She yelled running to me. Hearing my name Charlie exited the ouse at a dead run as well. I was quickly wrapped into his arms in a tight hug. No words were spoken but tears ran down both of our faces. When he let go Emily gave me a quick hug as well.

"Long time no see, Emily." I say getting a small grin from her. Marcus moved to my side and growled at the two male scents on me. He removed his cloak and placed it on my shoulders. "Thanks Marcus." I say to him feeling a little cold. The pack then joined us all in human form.

"What is going on here?" Charlie demanded.

"Dad, don't yell." I say quietly. "Emily can we go inside?" I asked my friend. She nodded and led us into the house. "Hi Billy." I say to the wheelchair bound man.

"Explain." Charlie demanded. I sigh and look at Marcus. He nods as do his brothers.

"Dad, Emily, Billy, Pack, this is Aro, Ciaus, and Marcus. They are the rulers of Vampires." I say.

"Don't lie to me Isabella." Charly snaps at me.

"She isn't." Marcus growls at my father.

"Vampires don't exist." Charlie shot back at us. Suddenly a flash of red hair went past me and Victoria could be seen holding my dad by his throat.

"Victoria, let my father go!" I shout gaining her attention. She released Charlie adn launched herself at me. "Sam, Jake, get the human's out of here." I say as Marcus, Aro and Ciaus catch Victoria bfore she can attack me.

"She is the reason my mate is dead!" Victiora snaps at her Kings.

"She is my _mate._" Marcus growls angrly. "Felix, ALex, Take her outside." He orders his guards. They comply instantly.

"It appears we have a trial to enforce." Aro says lightly.

"Indeed, brother." Ciaus answers looking bloodthirsty. We all go outside and find her attacking Alec and Felix. A growl fills the air and I see Jake has just phased.

"Felix, Jump!" I call outas Jke barrels towards the trio. Felix doesn't hesitate to obey and Jake runs rught through the spot he had been standing not a second before. Jake bits Victoria's neck and tears her head off causing her to to collapse to the ground and Felix and Alec shread her body before uplling out a lighter and setting her on fire. They then move back to the King's sides.

"Master Marcus, the danger to your mate is no more." Alec says with a bow. Marcus nods and looks at me lovingly. Emily gose inside and comes out with a pair of cut-off jeans for Jake who takes them into the woods and returns to human form.

"Any questions Dad?" I ask slightly sarcasticly.

"Any more surprises?" He asked looking pale.

"Cullens are Vampires." I deadpanned, at this news Charlie faints. "Guess he isn't as goo with the 'wierd'" I snicker getting most of the wolves to laugh. "Lets get him inside before he freezes." I say as I shake my head. "Felix please carry my father inside." I ask the strongest Voltori member. He picks Charlie up and carries him inside Emily's house once more, laying him on the couch.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I don't own Twilight

Charlie woke up about 3 hours later to see me sitting beside him and what appeared to be Paul arm wrestling a huge male in a dark cloak. "Bells? Is that you?" My father asked me, fearing I was an illusion.

"Yeah, Dad it's me." I answered, a crash caused him to jerk and stare at the large tree trunk that was smashed into pieces from the match. I turned towards the two males and spoke once more. "Felix stop destroying the forest in Emily's house." I ordered the Guard.

"Yes, My Lady." Felix answered with a bow towards me. "Master Marcus will appreciate it if you were to eat soon." He added to me. I blushed and nodded.

"Very well, but I am cooking." I said glaring at the vampire before me.

"Mistress!" He complained.

"No Felix. I will cook my own food. Do I have to make it an order?" I demanded of the huge man.

"No, Mistress Isabella. I will obey you as I would Master Marcus." He answered.

"Good answer, Felix." Aro said entering the room with both of his brothers. I stood up and moved to Marcus's side with a smile.

"Hello Aro, Caius, Marcus." I say greeting the brothers.

"I thought it was all a dream." Charlie whispered to their amusement.

"No we are quiet real." Aro says delighted at the idea of dreams. "But that means we are doing a good job of not being noticed." He added his delight showing and making him look slightly insane.

"Aro, that look on your face just makes you look crazy." I inform my mate's brother. His look of sadness just made me laugh. I was stopped by the growl that my stomach issued. "I guess I had better get cooking." I say moving towards the kitchen.

"Isabella, why are you doing something in the kitchens? Are you not _my mate_ and therefore is it not _my _job to ensure your health?" Marcus asked me sounding utterly upset.

"It isn't that Marcus, I just know you don't like the smell of human food and the stove requires heat, I don't want you uncomfortable due to your nature." I assure him moving to his side and snuggling into his stone chest. His arms came around me and made me feel safe from everything. I sighed and allowed him to order someone to go get me and my father food. Alec and Jane disappeared to fetch our meal while Marcus lifted me up and carried me over to sit beside my father once more. "Are you done with the newborns already?" I asked him shocked at how short of a time it took.

"Yes, we will be able to return to Voltaira whenever you wish, my mate." He promised leaning down and kissing me on my forehead.

"I will finish school here. It makes no sense for me to transfer out of the country." I remind him. He sighed at me then looked at his brothers.

"We must return to Voltaira. You may stay for the required time with your mate." Aro said looking at Ciaus who nodded at the decision. "At that time we will request your return to the Castle." He added. "I assume your guards will be remaining with you." Marcus nodded.

"Alec will be allowed to return one weekend a month to see his sister." Marcus assured the twins who entered at that moment with the food for me and my father.

"Thank you Master Marcus." They both said in unison. He smiled at them and nodded his head. Jane walked up to me and bowed before presenting me with my food as Alec did the same for my father.

"Thank you Jane, Alec." I say politely to the twins.

"Dad, this is Jane and Alec, they are two of the Voltori Guards." I introduce them to my father who is staring at them in shock.

"How old are you?" He asked forgetting that they aren't human.

"Just under 1000 years old, Chief Swan." Jane answered politely. Charlie sat there gaping at her.

"You don't look a day over 14." He exclaimed.

"We died on our 14th birthday." Alec informed him with a smug smile.

"Smart ass." I say under my breath, knowing almost everyone could hear me anyway.

"Language Bella." Charlie admonished me.  
>"English." I deadpanned at him, gaining a chuckle from my mate and his brothers.<p>

"Behave Bells, or your grounded." Charlie bit out trying not to laugh. Aro was stiffing his chuckles at the look on my face.

"Marcus, Aro is laughing at me." I whined to my mate.

"Aro, cease your insolent actions towards my mate at once." Marcus rumbled at his black-haired brother. Aro had a sheepish look on his face before braking up into laughter once more.

"Brother, she has you whipped already." Caius said with his own chuckle. Marcus growled angrily at his brothers and moved as if to attack them for their insults to me. I responded by placing a hand on his arm and leaning up to kiss his cheek gently, calming him instantly.

"Love, calm down or you might hurt my father." I whisper to him lovingly. He begins to purr at me and moves to face me instead of his brothers.

"Isabella, thank you. I would never forgive myself if I hurt your family or friends." He answered me before moving up to me and leaning over to kiss me. I respond by turning my head and accepting his kiss on my lips instead of on my cheek where he was aiming. Our mouths met and we both gasp at the feeling from our first kiss.

"Bella, stop making out with Marcus and give us a hug goodbye." Jake said for the pack who were waiting on us to leave. I giggled and then started laughing at Marcus's petulant look. I move over to my best friend and his pack.

"Good bye, Jake, Emily, Sam, Jared, Leah, Seth, Quil, Embry, Paul." I say as I shake each of the male's hands and hug Emily. "We will meet up to discuss Marcus's diet later." I assured them easily.

"Dad, we should get going, the pack really isn't comfortable around all these Vampires." I tell Charlie who nods. "Aro, Caius, Marcus do you wish to ride with my father and I or are you running behind us?" I asked the three kings.

"I will ride with you Mia Cara." Marcus said as his brothers said they were running. Marcus and I move to my father's police car and slid into the back seat.

"Why are you in the back?" My dad asked me as I sat there waiting on him to enter and drive us home.

"I want to sit with my mate." I answered honestly, snuggling into Marcus's chest with a sigh of relief. Marcus placed a kiss on my forehead and allowed me to fall asleep on him. He carried me up to my room and placed me lightly on my bed before pulling my bedspread down and placing me under the covers then joining me by laying on top of my blankets. Aro and Caius entered my room not moments after we settled down for the night. My dad came in and noticed how we were laying and after pressing a kiss to my brow he left us so I could sleep. Upon waking in the morning I found I had several vampires standing over me as I was laying in my bed. "What is wrong?" I asked them seeing the worried expressions on their faces.

"You talk in your sleep." Marcus answered still staring at me in awe.

"What did I say this time?" I asked knowing it was going to be embarrassing.

"Nothing much. Your mind was running all night, along with your mouth." Aro answered looking at me in fascination. I blush knowing that if my dreams were anything to go on then they were well aware of my desire to be with Marcus. I turned to my mate and gasped in shock when I felt him pressed against my ass.

"I must say your dreams must have been good, as your scent has only become more appealing to me, mate." Marcus said with a rumble in his throat. I smile shyly and snuggle into his chest sighing contently at his cold temperature. "Isabella I know that my skin is cold and you should stay warm." He spoke to me quietly, as I remained pressed against his chest.

"I feel too hot, and your skin makes it all better." I complained to him before kissing his chest lightly and sighing. "But if you would rather I get up and go to school I can do that too." I say stretching my arms above my head and his eyes followed my tee-shirt as it rode up to the bottoms of my chest. I giggle at his predictable male response to my actions.

"School was your stipulation, mate, do not tease me or we will be returning to my castle forever." Marcus growled at me as he began nuzzling my throat.

"Bella, get up and stop dragging your feet, you have school in 30 min." Charlie called through my door. "Don't make me come in there." He said to me.

"I'm up Dad, be out in a min." I call to him with an annoyed tone.

"School then fun." He reminded me before his footsteps were heard moving away from my door and down the stairs.

"Alright, I have to get dressed for school so out." I informed the vampires around me. All except Marcus disappeared from my room. "Marcus?" I asked raising an eyebrow at his response which was to find me some cloths and put them out for me. I looked at them and grinned. Jeans and a tee-shirt, how well he knew me already. "Thank you." I say as I shimmy out of my pj pants and slip on a new pair of underwear and my clean jeans. I turn my back and remove my sleeping shirt and bra and replace them with my under-wire bra and the green tee-shirt. Once they are on me I turn to my mate and press a kiss to his cheek before opening my door and going downstairs to my kitchen and grabbing a bowl of cereal and eating it quickly. Once I had finished my meal I rushed upstairs and brushed my teeth and hair before grabbing a sweater and my keys and heading down to my truck.

"You aren't driving that rust bucket outside are you?" Aro asked shocked at how I lived on a daily basis. "That will not do, we will have a new car for you by the time school is out." He promised me. "Marcus, Jane and Alec will accompany you and aid you with your work. While they are with you the rest of us will find you some new things." Aro assured me.

"Just don't spend too much on me." I sigh at him knowing that vampires have a different opinion on expensive.

"We will do as we wish, and you will just have to get over it." Caius answered with a light growl at me. "We are your coven and your appearance and actions reflect on us now." He reminded me.

"Fine, just no jewel incrusted things or any piece of clothing over $100 unless it is a formal gown." I insisted to him.

"As you wish, Isabella." Aro accepted. "Go you will be late to school." He reminded me, causing me to panic and run outside, promptly falling on my ass when gravity decided it wanted me to hug the earth.

"Isabella, are you okay?" Marcus asked as he appeared beside me and began checking me for injuries.

"Fine, Gravity wanted me to hug the earth again. No big deal." I say as I stand and brush myself off. We get into my truck and I drive to school wondering how I am going to explain the three Vampires with me. "Hey any idea how to explain you three being with me today?" I asked him.

"Say we are wishing to witness a day here before transferring my niece and nephew to your school as a part of the foreign exchange program." Marcus answered honestly.

"Okay, so they are explained but not you." I remind him.

"I wish to see where they will be learning and meet the teachers prior to leaving them here." He answered smugly.

"Okay, just be warned, people will notice your actions if you move to fast." I remind them as they put in contacts making their eyes brown.

"Let's go, Isabella, I wish to see everything about this place." Marcus said getting excited.

"It is boring, so don't blame me if you don't like it." I say climbing out of the cab of my truck and heading to the office. "Mrs. Cope, this is Marcus Voltorri and his niece Jane, and nephew Alec, they are wishing to preview a day in our school to see if they wish to transfer here next year. Dad wanted them to stay with me, you know, so they know who they are touring with." I lie to the vice principal.

"Okay, Bella dear. If the Chief wants it that way we will do it that way." She answered her straight A student. She printed out paperwork on the twins and gave them and Marcus visitor passes.

"Thank you, Mrs. Cope." I say to her with a smile. "Lord Voltorri, Jane, Alec let's go, now my classes are either all AP or senior classes so they will be more advanced then yours when you attend for the 10th grade." I 'warned' them.

"Of course, Isabella, we understand that and thank you for showing us around." Marcus answers her politely.

"Yes, thank you for your help, Bella." Jane says with a sweet smile. Alec nods his thanks as well.

"It is no problem. I was the newbie last year so I am the best one for the job." I responded gently.

"Now I have AP English first so lets get there quickly." I say walking as quickly as I can without falling or hurting myself to the classroom. They follow me with no problems and I let out a light growl at Mike standing in the doorway waiting on me.

"Hey, Bella, who are they?" He asked me moving as if to hug me or state some kind of claim on me.

"Mike, meet Lord Marcus Voltorri and his niece and nephew Jane and Alec." I introduce. "Charlie asked me to show them around the school today." I say to him as I move out of his path and sit in my assigned seat. I then introduce them to the teacher, Mr. Varner. I turned to the newcomers and say quietly. "Mike thinks he has a chance with me and just doesn't get that no means no." I say to them. "He is harmless though." I assure them.

"So did you leave the Cullens to find an older man?" Lauren demanded when she noticed Marcus.

"No, Lauren, Dad asked me to show Lord Voltorri and his niece and nephew around Forks." I answered the snotty teen. My friends hearing my words came over to introduce themselves and to my shock Marcus's head snapped between Alec and Angela. Seeing the look he was giving them I knew that they were mates, just as Marcus is mine, Alec is Angela's. "Fun, now we have two mated vampires in my town." I whisper to them knowing they heard me before Jane could put things together.

"Angela, this is Alec, and his twin sister Jane." I say to my friend quickly.

"It is nice to meet you, Miss Angela." Alec says in his cultured tone.

"And you Alec." Angela answered with a light giggle. Eric, her ex was glaring at the vampire in anger.

"Hey Ang, lets get going we have photography to do today." He reminded her going to place his arm around her.

"No, we have that after lunch today, Eric, and don't forget, we aren't dating anymore so back off." She snapped at him.

"Sorry, old habits die hard." Eric answered with a shrug.

"Habits die with the person they affect." Alec growl lower than anyone who wasn't a vampire could hear, getting a giggle from his sister.

"Alec, behave." Marcus warned his 'nephew'.

"Of course, my Lord." Alec answered with a bow to his king.

"Next lesson is ironically, Italian." I say drawing attention from his words and making them laugh.

"How is that ironic, Ms. Swan?" The Italian teacher asked looking at me in confusion.

"Siamo in Italia e non dovrebbe avere problemi con questa classe." Marcus answered her in perfect Italian. "Oh, mi dispiace non sapevo che eri in Italia, dove circa vieni?" The teacher asked them confused. "Una piccola città vicino a Firenze." Alec answered for his 'Uncle.' "Il nostro zio è il Signore della zona e lui insieme a nostro padre e la loro altra norma fratello sulla nostra città." Jane adds with a smile. "Well that is interesting." The teacher says switching back to English. We went through our day with little trouble after that. Once the last class of the day was over we headed out of the school building to find Aro and Caius waiting beside a limo and a very nice and new truck. I move over to them and smile. "Lord Aro, your children loved school today." I tell the vampire who sired the twins. He looks shocked until Marcus moves to greet him and shakes his hand, telling him what occurred without saying a word aloud. He smiles at me and then turns to Alec. "What is this Marcus tells me about a girl named Angela?" He asked his 'son.' Alec looked down. "She is nice and I think she is my mate." He whispered to his king. "I simply must meet her." Aro answered. I turned towards where my friends were standing and waived them over. "Lords Aro and Caius, meet Mike, Eric, Jessica, Lauren, and Angela." I introduce the vampire royals to my friends. They all look shocked at the three kings and bow low to them. "We heard from Jane and Alec that you two along with Lord Marcus, rule over an Italian city." Angela explained to them. Aro smiled and offered her his hand. Upon contact he noticed that she was a pure soul and would do perfectly for his 'son.' "The pleasure is all ours I am sure." Aro answered looking at Marcus and Caius. They both smirked at him knowing it meant that she had a talent that would aid them well. "I am Aro, and this is my brother Caius." He introduced himself and Caius to them to let them know who was who. "Thank you for showing my children around the school today. Your father asked us to drop off your new truck." He said to me. "Yes, thank you. I hope you had no trouble?" I say to them with a gentle smile as well. "Nope none at all." Caius answered, "It was a regular day." He assured me. "That is great, now I need to get home and start dinner for Dad." I tell them. They nod and turn their eyes towards Angela. "Hey Angela, can you come over to help me with my Calculas homework?" I asked my friend. "Of course, as long as your guests don't mind." She answered me. "No, we would be offended if you were to decline on our behalf." Aro assured the girl. "Then I will follow you over." She said to me. "Does anyone want a ride?" She offered knowing that even with all three vehicles it would be a tight fit for all the Italians and Bella. "Alec, Jane, why don't you ride with her, and Marcus, do you mind riding with Isabella, Felix will drive the old truck back to her house for her." Aro answered for us all. We climbed into the designated vehicles and began the short 5 min ride back to the Swan house. Once they arrived they turned to me and asked her quietly how she thought they should let Angela know about them. I giggled and answered honestly. "Let your contacts dissolve, that will bring up the subject." I assure them. Aro nods and turns to Jane and Alec as they climbed out of Angela's car. They nod to let him know they had heard and then turned to me. I lead them into the house and begin dinner, knowing it would take a while in the oven. Once it was in the oven set to cook for an hour and half, I pulled out my homework and with the help of Angela got math out of the way. Marcus helped me with my Italian translations. Just as I was pulling out my science homework Angela looked up and noticed that everyone but me had blood red eyes. "What is going on, why are your eyes all red?" She asked them shock on her face. "That certainly didn't take long." Caius said lightly. "Brother, do not antagonize the human." Aro answered his tone bored. "Human?" Angela asked looking faint. "You speak as if you are not human." She said to them before turning to me. "Bella, who are they really?" She demanded of me. "Aro, Caius, and Marcus are the kings of vampires." I answered absentmindedly. It was only when they began to chuckle that I looked up at my friend and noticed she was paler than normal. "Alec, she is going to faint, you might want to get a cool compress for her head." I instruct her mate without standing up. "Jane can you get a blanket from the hall closet?" I asked his twin. Both disappeared from the room returning with the requested items just as Angela collapsed. Alec caught her and lifted her to the couch before placing the compress on her head while Jane covered her with the blanket. "That went well." I say dryly to them. I stand and move to sit in Marcus's lap, snuggling into his body and waiting for her to wake up. I fell asleep on my mate's lap waiting for Angela to wake up from her unconscious state. I was woken when Charlie walked into the house and noticed that dinner was almost done. "Bella, when is dinner going to be done and why is Angela on the couch?" He asked me before noticing that I was just waking up. "Oh, hey Dad. I dinner will be done in 5 min and Angela is Alec's mate so she was informed about them being vampires." I answered him sleepily before standing and moving into the kitchen and beginning to set the table for dinner. I grab a beer for Charlie and two sodas for me and Angela. "Alec, wake your mate." I call out to the vampire. "The compress is warm so your skin should wake her easily." I inform the male twin. He reaches down and presses his hand against her forehead gently, waking her quickly, and when she saw the red eyes above her she groaned. "I guess it wasn't a dream." She said with a gentle sigh. Alec looked at her with concern. "Are you upset with me my mate?" He asked her sadly. She looked at him confused by his words. "Mate?" She asked him.  
>"You were informed of our nature due to the fact that you have a mate bond with our young Alec." Aro explained to the young woman. "You mean that he is meant to be with me?" She asked aloud. "How did I get so lucky to get someone like him?" She muttered quietly. "You were born for me and I for you." Alec answered her muttered question gently. "Oh, how did you hear that?" She asked him eyes wide. "Vampires have extremely good senses." I explained to her from Marcus's lap. "Ummmm, Bella, why are you in Lord Marcus's lap?" She asked me. "Marcus is my mate." I answer honestly. "That is the only reason either of us are still alive knowing about vampires." "What do you mean?" She asked looking at her mate then me. "Humans who are told about vampires must either be changed or killed." Aro answered instantly. "If we know about them having a mate they are changed otherwise they are killed." He informed her. She looked at me in shock. "What about our parents?" She asked looking around us. "Charlie knows because he was attacked by a vindictive vampire after me. Otherwise they must thank we are dead." I informed her gently. I won't be telling Renee unless she is dieing, she wouldn't make a good vampire." I assured the kings with a grin. "So why are you called Lords?" Angela asked the Kings. "Aro, Caius and Marcus all rule over all vampires and keep the peace between covens and they insure the secret of their existence is kept." I explained. "They are the Kings of all Vampires. Alec and Jane are guards along with Felix and several others. They are called the Voltorri." I add with a grin. "Your mate is a king?" She asked in shock. "And Alec is not actually King Aro's son is he?" She asked looking at her mate. "No, but Jane and I were turned by Lord Aro." Alec explained to her with a small smile. "We are personal bodyguards to the kings." Jane added looking happily at her brother. "Alec protects Lord Marcus, and I protect Lord Aro." She explained simply. "What of Lord Caius?" Angela asked looking at the third king. "He is under Felix's protection." Aro explained to the girl. "Oh." She looked at me in confusion. "What about Chief Swan?" "He is under the protection of the Quilette tribe." I answer looking at her with a smile. <div> 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I don't own Twilight.

After dinner we took Angela home and began to plan on the way back. She would have to fake her death and the only way to do that is if she were to do it outside of Forks. We didn't want a missing person's report on her because they were going nation wide nowadays. Once we agreed on the way for her to die we informed Alec and he set it up with her. "Will the wolves be any trouble?" Aro asked me looking at Angela's home.

"No, Jake will side with me as will Sam." I assure him with as smile. "Neither will go against me because Sam's imprint will always side with me and she is the real leader." I say with a chuckle at the thought of an angry Emily.

"What is that laugh about?" Marcus asked me. "Emily getting mad and yelling at the wolves." I answer with a grin. His look turned to one of amusement when he took my words into account. "Indeed. She would be a truly fearsome thing to witness angry." He said chuckling as well. Both of his brothers were staring at him in shock as he laughed with me.

"Brother that is the first time I have heard you laugh since you found out Didyme wasn't your true mate." Aro said naming his twin sister.

"She wasn't anymore than Sulpica was yours or Anthadora was Caius's." Marcus answered honestly. "Both of my brothers are waiting for their mates to show up." He explained to me.

"Some one who would match Aro's personality?" I asked looking at them with a look of horror.

"What is that look for?" Aro asked me looking upset. "Sadly the only person I know that would match you is my mother." I said thinking about my easily scatterbrained mother and her childish ways.

"Really?" He asked looking thrilled at the idea. "What of Caius?" He asked for his snowy haired brother.

"Would he like a vicious or tame mate?" I asked looking at the king in question.

"Both. She would have to be vicious in battle but tame outside of it. A temper and a calm." Caius answered thinking deeply about himself. "Maybe Leah?" I asked looking at him in question. "She is the only female wolf." I explained to them causing them to grimace in shock. "Do you want me to call her to see?" I asked him knowing that if she was his mate things would go better with the Pack.

"Might as well." Caius answered with a sigh. I pick up my phone and call the Clearwater house. Seth picks up.

~Hello?~

~Hey Seth, is Leah back from patrol yet?~ I ask the youngest wolf.

~She just walked in hold up. LEAH PHONE!~ He calls to his sister.

~Hello?~ Leah askes when she answers the phone.

~Leah this is Bella, I have a request for you, can you meet me at my place?~ I asked her not wanting her to say no before meeting Caius.

~Sure, be there soon.~ She says before hanging up the phone.

"She is on her way to my place." I tell them. We arrive at the same time as she walks into the yard in human form. "Who's the vamps?" She asks having been left out of the meeting previously. "Kings of the Vampire world. Marcus, my mate, Aro his brother, and Caius also a brother." I introduce allowing her to meet each of them and meet them eye to eye.  
>She gasped when she met Caius's eyes and then began growling happily as she moved towards him. I looked at Marcus for verification and he nodded with a smile. Aro looked at me in amazement and looked hopeful to meet my mother. "When will your mother be in Forks?" Aro asked me looking forlorn at the idea of not having his mate for much longer.<p>

"When I graduate she will show up." I answered honestly. He looked downcast and his eyes sad. "She lives in Jacksonville Florida and just got remarried." I informed him knowing that he would need all the information about her.  
>"Oh." He looked at me registering my words. "Does she love him?" He asked me knowing he would have to wait until she was either in danger of death or split with her new husband.<p>

"She loves the idea of being in love." I answered him honestly. "She may be my mother, but I acted more like the parent in our relationship." I informed him with a small smile. "If you can make her happy I don't care what you are or how you eat. Not that I cared before, but you get my gist." I answered bluntly.  
>He grinned at me and moved to embrace me happily. "I think you just made his day, Cara." Marcus stated with a smile of his own. Just as he finished speaking my father entered the room and raised an eyebrow at me.<p>

"I think I just found the mates to both Aro and Caius." I answer his unasked question.

"Really? Who?" Charlie asked me aloud.

"Mom and Leah." I responded with a grin.

"Renee? With who, Aro?" He asked looking just as sick as I did when I thought of it myself.

"Yep. I had the same look when I thought about it myself." I say with a laugh. He joins me before I go to take a shower. "I'm showering then going to bed." I inform him as I head up the stairs towards both my room and the bathroom.

"Have fun with that." Charlie called out to me as I leave the room. I laugh back down to him and gather my cloths before going to shower. Marcus follows me up the stairs and goes to my room to wait for me. Once I finish showering I go to my room and lay down beside my mate and snuggle into his chest before passing out. The week passes quickly and soon we are escorting the Voltorri to their plane and seeing them off, Marcus looked sad that he was remaining behind but he didn't want to leave me.

"We will see them again in a few months." I assure him. "During my spring break we can go see them." I say knowing this would make him feel better. He smiles at me for the suggestion and together we get into my truck and drive back to Forks, Leah having gone with Caius, was missed by the pack, but at the same time her memories of time spent with him were not.

"Thank you Mate." Marcus said reaching out and holding my hand lovingly. "I am sure they will appreciate that." He added with a more genuine smile.

"We should tell Charlie about our trip." I tell him with a smile at his grin. "And I will call Mom and see if she wants to go on a holiday to Italy with me." I say causing him to light up at the idea of Aro meeting his mate.  
>"Good idea." He tells me before going to pull into the driveway at my house. I exit the truck and go to tell my Dad the idea and then call Mom. Charlie smiled at how I was going out of my way to ensure my mate's happiness and help Mom find a forever love.<p>

"Go ahead and call your mother. She would probably love to go to Italy." He encourages me. I rush over to the main phone and dial Mom's number from memory. She answers the call on the second ring.

~Hello.~

~Mom, hey I just got a crazy idea.~ I start knowing it would help get her on board with it quickly.

~Oh, and what is that?~ She asked getting excited.

~Spring Break in Italy.~ I answer with a flourish.

~Oh, I have always wanted to go to Italy.~ She proclaims clapping her hands in excitement.

~Want to come with me and my boyfriend?~ I ask knowing that she would want to meet him ASAP.

~Of course. I would love to. I will tell Phil.~ She says before speaking in a muffled tone to her husband. "Phil I am going with Bella to Italy for spring break!" She tells her husband.

"No! You will stay here and not leave the house until your bitch of a daughter graduates or my team wins a game and you have to drive me home." Phil yells drunkenly.  
>~Mom hand him the phone.~ I tell her knowing that she wouldn't appreciate what I was going to say to her husband.<p>

~Hello.~ Phil's voice came over the line.

~Phil, HOW DARE YOU CALL ME A BITCH OR DEMAND ANYTHING OF MY MOTHER! GET OUT OF MY MOTHER'S LIFE OR SO HELP ME I WILL MAKE SURE YOU REGRET CROSSING ME.~ I shout before hanging up on him and turning to my mate's guards.

"Alec, Felix, We are going to Florida. Get ready." I order them in a tone that broke no argument. "I won't stand for my mother getting hurt because of an asshole of a husband who isn't worth a hair on my head." I say moving to pack a bag and turning to my father who was standing in the doorway in shock. "Dad I won't allow her to stay with him if that is how he treats her." I say before climbing into the driver side of the truck and driving off with my mate and his guards. We take the next flight to Florida and rent a car driving from the airport to my mother's new house arriving shortly before 10 am. I rush up to the door and knock knowing that my mother would be home. She opens the door with a black eye and bruises on her arms. "Mommy?" I ask looking at her horrified at how she was being abused. "Get in my rental." I order her before turning to Alec and Felix. "Come on." I tell them causing them to smile and follow me into the house. "Where is he?" I asked knowing they would be able to pinpoint his location quickly.

"Upstairs, my Lady." Alec answered leading the way ready to protect me. Felix followed behind me as Marcus held my mother and protected her. Phil wouldn't be getting out of this easily. We entered the master bedroom and Phil sat up and began freaking out seeing me with two red-eyed men.  
>"Get out of my house you whore of a demon!" He shouts at me causing both of my guards to snarl angrily.<p>

"Phil they are not demons." I stated clearly. "They are Vampires." I add before turning around and walking out. "Boys, Aro will want to see him." I say as I walk out of the house and go to the rental. "Marcus, I suggest you find out if the jet is here yet." I say to my mate knowing that he would have asked for it to meet us here just in case. "We will be taking Mom and Phil to see your brothers." I say quietly to him. He nods and wraps an arm around my shoulders. We head back to the airport and are met by Heidi and Jane.

"Master Marcus, we are here to pick you up." Jane says before looking at her brother with a smile.

"Ready the Jet for Voltaira. We must meet up with my brothers." Marcus orders the guard. They all rush to get the jet ready for take off. 3 min later we board for Italy. Upon arrival Marcus pulls off his ring and hands it to me. "Can you show this to the rental company. They will know what to do." He assured me.

"Of course, Mate." I answer with a gentle smile to my mother. The rental company sees the ring and calls up a limo service and soon we are on our way to the castle. Once we arrive at the castle Marcus leads us to the throne room and to his brothers. Entering the Throne Room this time is nothing like the first time. My mother was gasping in shock at the 'people' in the room.

"Bella, what are we doing here?" She asked me noticing that none of them looked any thing less than perfect. I shush her and move towards the thrones.

"Aro, we were planning on waiting a while but something came up. May I present my mother, Renee." I say to the black-haired king. He rises from his throne and moves to my mother's side. One look in his eyes and he knows that they are indeed mates. A second look tells him that someone needed punished for harming his mate.

"Who did this?!" He demanded glaring at the group. "I demand an answer!" He shouts getting more and more upset by the second. "Alec, bring him in." I order the guard having waited until Aro was sure of his mate before bringing Phil into the room.

"Mom come with me."I say leading up to the thrones. I point to Aro's for her before joining Marcus in his, by sitting in his lap. Once Renee was out of the line of danger Aro pounced on the offending human and once he finds out that I left it to no chance he slaughtered the scumbag where he stood. Spilling blood all over the floor and himself as he killed the human that dared to harm his mate. Once Phil stopped pouring out blood and was no more than an empty corpse Aro dropped the larger pieces and moved towards my mother his eyes gentling with every step. Mom shrunk away from the blood covered king and his eyes went hard, thinking she was rejecting him. "Aro, you are covered in blood, you might want to clean up before approaching her, she doesn't know anything and your display scared her." I assure him gently. He looked at me and nods before disappearing to get cleaned up. Not five minutes pass before he is back in fresh cloths and the floor is cleaned up as well.

"Forgive me," Aro says quietly to my mother. "I saw what he did to you and couldn't control my rage. I didn't mean to frighten you." He assured her as he tried to approach her once more. Renee looked at me slightly scared and was relieved when I stood and moved to her side.

"Mom this is Aro, he won't hurt you." I assure her with a light smile. "Aro, this is my mother." I introduce knowing that it would calm her down seeing me not afraid of him. "I know what he did scared you, but it was only because Phil hurt you." I say to her as if she were a child.

"Hello Aro." Renee says quietly with a trembling voice. Aro smiles at her gently and moves slowly to her side. "You look nice." She says as he approaches her in slow steps.  
>Aro stops and looks at me as I shake my head at my mother's remark. "It is nice to meet you, Renee." He says to her with a gentle smile. "I assure you I rarely harm anyone." He adds looking upset that she had to see him do that.<p>

"Love at first sight." Renee muttered under her breath not knowing that everyone but me could hear her. Aro's eyes grow bright and he steps up to her joyfully.

"Soul mates is what we say here." Aro answered her causing her to look at him in shock.

"How did you hear me?" She asked confused knowing that no human could have heard her. "I am a vampire and so nothing you say could be missed." He answered honestly. She gets that frightened look in her eyes once more. "I won't harm you, I promise." He says interpreting her look correctly. She sighs in comfort as he reaches out and places one hand on her cheek. She turns her head towards him and nuzzles his hand. I smile and look at Marcus as he is staring at me. I move to his side and place a kiss on his mouth, gently not wanting to get him too excited but still wanting him to feel my love. He gave me a sweet smile and then turned towards his brothers.  
>"How are we going to handle 2 newborns at once?" He asked them knowing it could cause issues.<p>

Aro looked at me and then at my mother. "Separate towers?" He suggested thinking to keep us apart.

"Aro you may be my mother's mate, but you aren't taking her away from me, even for the first year." I tell him slightly upset.

"As my mate she would be in my tower, and you would be in Marcus's." He answered unsure how I would take this information. I look at him and nod my understanding.

"As long as we aren't separated for a stupid reason, I don't care where we are." I answer him getting a smile from him.


End file.
